


"Eres diferente, pienso que eres mejor" (Flinx)

by Drakstym



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Heroe, Villains to Heroes, flinx - Freeform, villana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: One-shot de la pareja Flinx (Jinx x Kidflash)Basado en los capítulos Lightspeed (A la velocidad de la luz) y Titans Together (Todos Unidos) de la temporada 5.Teen Titans
Relationships: Kid Flash / Jinx





	"Eres diferente, pienso que eres mejor" (Flinx)

No sabía que pensar ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella era una miembro de la colmena, una villana, y el era un miembro de los Titanes, un héroe. Por naturaleza, los sentimientos que no fueran el odio y una relación que no fuera de enemigos estaba estrictamente prohibida.

Pero eso no impedía que Jinx sintiera algo por Wally, ni siquiera se lo había propuesto. Solo dejó que todo fluyera, en los momentos que tuvieron juntos. Las rosas no ayudaron, realmente no puede decir el momento exacto en el que todo comenzó, pero los sentimientos de amor estaban allí y no parecían querer irse del corazón de Jinx.

Wally parecía otra historia, pues desde que la vio por primera vez algo se removió dentro de el. Creyó firmemente en que ella era diferente a los demás villanos. Que había bondad en ella y el estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, hacerla enojar era por lo menos divertido y poco a poco el podía ver como ella bajaba sus barreras, el que aceptara la rosa, fue por mucho el mayor símbolo de ello. Ella había llegado para quedarse en sus pensamientos.

"Ven conmigo, no te faltará nunca nada, mi amor será suficiente para ti yo Wally West, te lo prometo"

Jinx estaba en un gran dilema, pues por una parte la Villanía era todo lo que conocía, pero jamás llegaría a nada con eso, no tenía un futuro asegurado, tal vez era algo que jamás quiso aceptar y que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente, pero ahora con la propuesta de Wally, eso cambiaba. El mal nunca ganaba, los héroes eran mejores que ellos, más que nada, los jóvenes Titanes y la colmena no eran nada a comparación de otros equipos. Pero por otra parte, ¿que le aseguraba tener una vida con el bien?, no sabía si alguien aparte de KidFlash estaba dispuesto a creerle y perdonarla.

Esos pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto Madame Rouge destruyó sus esperanzas, siempre la había admirado, aun más después de su desastrosa vida. En su vida ya no había salvación, era demasiado tarde para ella, o al menos, eso era lo que había pensado. La decisión se tomó sola en cuanto lo ayudó en escapar de Madame Rouge, jamás hubiese actuado así de no ser por el. Pero, después de ese momento se alejo de la colmena, salió en un par de citas con Wally (en el momento de la propuesta este le había revelado su identidad) al parque, ver películas, comer pizza y el carnaval.

Ella buscaba respeto y ser alguien en el mundo, y la Villanía no era la respuesta correcta. La opción no era lastimar a las personas si no salvarlas.

En cuanto se les reclutó para la Hermandad, fue el momento definitivo de huir, no tenía un comunicador de los Titanes y ella había destruido el de la colmena, así que, como Madame Rouge la buscaría por traidora, no había manera de hacerlo. Vago sola, ya que todos habían sido capturados y no sabía cómo contactar con Wally. Unos días después cuando estaba en la bodega donde lo había ayudado, este llegó, diciendo que necesitaba su ayuda. Ella aceptó, pues era su oportunidad de demostrar que podía cambiar y de empezar una nueva vida.

No era nada personal su ataque contra los chicos, pero, debía probarse a si misma que era otra. Nadie la vio mal, o siquiera pensó que los traicionaría; eso la hizo sentirse aceptada. Ayudar en contra del mal, fue por lo mucho, algo que la hizo feliz.

Y al fin, ahora era una Joven Titán, ver alrededor y darse cuenta de que estar rodeada de héroes la hacia sentir cálida, eso era lo que Jinx siempre había buscado y Wally se lo había podido dar, y nunca había roto su promesa.

_"Eres diferente, pienso que eres mejor"_


End file.
